


冰雪王子

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实这篇我还真没有完全作一篇同人去写，如果你能感觉到，这大抵是一篇真正的童话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冰雪王子

\----------------------------------------------------

很久很久以前，好吧其实大约是七百年前，在遥远的北方冰川里有一个冰雪王国，王国里冰天雪地，这里住着一位冰雪女王，她非常寂寞，但她掳来的无论是动物还是人类全都活不了多久，于是，气急败坏之下，女王用冰川上蓝天下的雪绒搭配冬日的一寸阳光捏了一个小男孩，小孩像雪绒那样可爱柔软，双眼蓝得像雪后的晴空，还有阳光一样璀璨的金发。

Steve，属于我的孩子，女王满意地说。

小男孩在冰雪王国中蹦蹦跳跳玩耍，但很快他就发现，自己的身体非常脆弱，他经常受伤，接着不得不去找女王母亲治疗，冰雪女王一开始也很乐意，她喜欢被人求助，受到恳求让她很得意。

Steve是个活泼的孩子，他像阳光一样热爱奔跑喜欢跳跃，他恨不得一日千里去观察去膜拜这个世界，可是他的身体太弱了，他总是必须受伤，然后返回冰雪之城。

渐渐地，冷酷的女王开始厌烦，这也不怪她，她可是冰冷的王，她厌倦了一遍又一遍地修补Steve，终于有一天她暴怒地拒绝了这个孩子，Steve讶异地坐在地上，为自己残破的身躯，为没有人爱他而伤心流泪。

他的泪水像融化的冰，只有一点点冰融化了往往就会有更多的冰被变成水，于是，他的泪滴穿了万年的寒冰，又松动了万年的冻土，最后到达了冰川之下肥沃的黑土地。

广袤的土地上也有一位女王，但为了区别于冰雪女王，我们不妨叫她大地女皇。

女皇的子民遍布全世界，她有千千万万的孩子，可她还是第一次发现在那么遥远那么偏僻的冰寒之地还会有活着的小男孩。

黑土地里长出了一棵嫩苗，嫩苗开出一朵小花，问Steve，你在为什么伤心呀？

Steve回答，他的身体很脆弱，所以没有人爱他。

女皇叹息了，可是她也没有办法，冰雪女王的领地里，女皇能长出一棵嫩苗就已经是全部了。

可是没有关系的，Steve得知以后说，没有关系的，我自己爱自己好了。

大地女皇又高兴又感伤，要不这样吧，Steve，你去找来你觉得最有魔法最美的最好的东西，然后想办法把冰川上的洞凿大一点，看看我能不能帮你。

Steve就照做了，从那以后，他每天拖着自己越来越破旧的身体，在这万年冰川上攀爬，小心翼翼地行走，一点一点地凿穿坚冰，他生怕收集还没有完成，自己就会变成一堆雪绒碎屑。

过了好多好多年，冰山比以前更高耸锋利，Steve终于凿到了冻土。

又过了好多好多年，冰河比以前更寒冷刺骨，Steve终于凿到了黑土。

他在土上放了自己觉得最美好最可爱的东西，那是他在有一亿年那么久的山洞里发现的一颗小石头。

冰川上曾经也有石头，但是在这么多年的冰冻之下，一碰就碎了，碎得像粉末一样。但这块小石头不一样，带着一点点蓝色，它晶莹剔透美丽非凡好像自己就会发光。

Steve一开始以为这只是一块小碎冰，但它那么美，Steve带着它，生怕它会碎掉，可是有一天，当小Steve跳过冰河的时候，小石头掉进了河里，Steve急坏了，他扑进了飞奔的尖刀一般的河水中，冰河认识Steve，知道他是冰雪女王的孩子，就绕开了他，但即便如此，Steve还是伤得很重。他到了河底，发现小石子安然无恙地躺在河床上。

为什么碎冰没有变成河水的一部分呢，Steve问，冰河回答他，因为这是一颗蓝宝石呀。

Steve不知道蓝宝石是什么，但他还是很喜欢这块石头。

他还在黑土上放了自己身上掉下来的一小片雪绒，因为他说过要爱自己，所以小石头和雪绒就是他最爱的东西了。

大地女皇笑着，问他，那你想要什么呢？我可以用蓝宝石做一艘小船，雪绒做一展风帆，你乘坐着它顺着冰河离开，去周游世界好不好？

Steve想了想，摇摇头。

我离开了，那女王母亲怎么办呢，她又会寂寞了，她又会去掳走人类的小孩，所以不要吧。

女皇又问，那，我用蓝宝石做一把剑，雪绒做一件披风，这把剑可以劈开世界上所有的东西，披风可以为你遮挡一切，好不好呢？

Steve想了想，摇摇头。

我不需要劈开什么东西呀，披风是不错，可是我怕遮住的东西里，会有我喜欢的，有几年才能看到一次的冬日阳光，还有横跨冰河的时候，河水友善地溅到他身上打招呼的冰水，虽然那几滴水会弄湿他，但他喜欢。

女皇又说，那我用蓝宝石做一面最坚硬的盾，你去挡你想要挡住的东西，雪绒……做什么好呢？

Steve想想，小声问，我可以不要盾牌，可以用雪绒做一个和我一样的孩子吗？我想要一个朋友。

大地女皇笑了，哦你这个可爱的孩子，就这么办吧，用黑土和雪绒一起做一个男孩子吧！他会有土地一样柔韧的头发和强壮的身体，大地一样宽阔的胸怀，雪绒一样温柔，啊还有还有，蓝宝石做他坚强的心灵和热情的双眼，让他成为你的朋友吧！

但是，但是，女皇急忙补充说，你可千万不能让冰雪女王看到他，她要是知道我在她的领地上做了一个孩子，她一定会非常生气，非常非常生气。

Steve答应了。

他不知道什么是完美，但当他看到一个小男孩逐渐在自己眼前成型，他突然觉得，这个孩子是完美的，他那么好看，大大的蓝眼睛笑盈盈的，弯弯的红色嘴唇说着，你好呀。

你叫什么名字？

Steve问。

黑发的小男孩笑着递给他一面圆圆的盾牌，盾牌上有天空有大地有冰雪有星星。这是女皇额外送你的，但是名字嘛，他想了想，就叫Bucky吧！

Steve和Bucky成了最好的朋友。

Bucky保护Steve。

他避免了Steve受更多的伤，他和Steve一起玩耍，互相治疗尖利的冰晶划出来的伤口，Bucky的伤口会流血，这和Steve很不一样，这更让人担心，Steve觉得。

所以Steve也要保护Bucky。

而且Bucky的身上总是很好闻，挨着他就好像在晒太阳一样，甚至还要更好，这总让Steve忍不住想要贴着他，以各种方式和他靠在一起，Bucky似乎也是这么想的。

而且Bucky的胸口有东西在一跳一跳。

Steve问他是什么，Bucky咧嘴笑着告诉他是心脏，是你送给我的，记得吗，那颗小石头。

哇哦，Steve更加高兴了，Bucky有所有他没有的东西，Bucky这么神奇，Bucky这么美好。

Bucky也觉得Steve很有意思，雪绒做的又瘦小又脆弱，却不怕冷也不怕痛，正直勇敢，Bucky找不到能和Steve相比的东西，非要说的话，他把Steve叫做他的阳光。

他们互相照顾，度过冰雪风暴，无论去哪都要在一起。

Steve带他去认识冰川上所有的朋友，还领着他去了当初捡到小石头的山洞。

他们每日每夜都不分开，讲故事，看星星，滑冰，散步，堆雪人，打雪仗，滑雪橇，Steve也终于能够玩跷跷板了。

他们是多么快乐啊，Steve从来没有这么快乐过。

但是Steve从来不敢大声笑，也不敢在快活玩耍的时候叫出声来，他也不让Bucky这么做，因为他太担心失去Bucky了。

黑发小男孩很奇怪，他没有见过冰雪女王，他不知道女王生气是什么样子，但他知道Steve笑起来特别好看，可是他却总是不笑呢。Bucky有点伤心，难道和自己在一起不快活吗？

为了让Steve高兴起来，Bucky暗暗拟了一个计划。他找到冰河帮忙，他还找到北风，他和一亿年那么久的山洞说话，希望能送Steve一个礼物，让他开怀大笑的礼物。

大家都答应了，山洞告诉他哪儿有最美丽的像水晶一样的冰块，冰河送他一把能切碎最冷冬天结出来的寒冰的刀子，而北风在他用冰刀雕刻冰川的时候吹走碎屑，把打造的声音送到下游去不让Steve听到。

他制作了很长很长的时间，无坚不摧的冰刃都快要消磨完了。

终于完成的那一天，Bucky拉着Steve的手，带着他来看。

一片用冰造成的森林！

冻结了千万年的冰有的是绿色有的是蓝色，树木都闪闪发光，透明的树叶在北风的帮助下像铃铛一样清脆地摇晃，Bucky还雕刻了森林里的动物，树上的鸟窝。

天啊，这都是Steve从来没有见过的世界！

他们在树林里捉迷藏，制造出更多的小动物雕塑，假装这儿就是真正的森林一样。

他们的笑声像冰豆滚过镜面，叮叮当当，像冰壶倾倒进水晶杯的冰酒，叮咚叮咚，那么好听，那么快乐。

冰雪女王听到了。

她走出自己坚硬的宫殿，询问北风，这好听的声音是哪里来的，北风无法拒绝回答，只好说是她的小孩，Steve。

可是Steve从来没有发出过这种声音呀？女王奇怪地想，她叫出自己的雪橇，在北风的护卫下，无声地朝着笑声飞驰而去。

这是什么东西！

当她看到冰森林，看到了森林里的Bucky，盛怒的咆哮震撼了整座冰川，Steve把Bucky护在身后，手里拿着大地女皇给他的盾牌，恳求女王母亲不要伤害Bucky。

女王生气极了，她非常非常非常生气，她看到了盾牌，知道这是大地女皇做的，她更生气了，冷酷好看的脸变得狰狞可怕。

那个人什么都要和我抢！她怒吼着。

我的孩子她也要抢！我的冰川她也想占领！！

女王命令北风呼啸，摧毁了那座闪闪发光的冰雪森林，冰雕出来的小动物们在呜咽声中变成了粉末。

你那么喜欢她！那就去找她吧！再也不准回到这儿来！！

女王手一挥，北风就卷起了Steve，他飘在空中，和Bucky的手拉在一起。

可是这个小孩必须留下！

女王阴狠地说，他必须代替你，成为我的小孩，我也要拿走她的东西！

可是Bucky不是女皇的！Steve哭喊着，Bucky是我的朋友！

冰雪女王在狂风暴雪中不听任何辩解，她挥舞冰刃分开了两个男孩牵着的手，命令北风把Steve永远驱逐出冰雪王国。

两个好朋友就这样分开了。

Steve！！

越飞越远的Steve似乎还能听到Bucky呼喊他的声音，Steve在空中蜷缩成一团，痛苦地哭泣。

他飘了很久很久，久得好多次他哭醒了又哭睡过去，终于，北风渐渐消散，把他轻轻地放在一片草地上。对不起，Steve，已经变得温柔暖和的北风快要消失了，它轻轻地说，自己没法抗拒冰雪女王的指示。

Steve的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在草叶上，他和北风道别。

小草被砸身上的泪水撞醒了，你是谁，你为什么哭？

Steve第一次看到绿草，但他来不及欣赏，他遥望四周，绿色的世界是那么美丽，可他一心只想看到Bucky的蓝眼睛。

我是Steve，他还是回答，我丢失了最好的朋友。

小草为他伤心，蝴蝶吮吸他的眼泪，惊呼，好咸好咸！

你怎么丢失的呢？能不能找回来？

草地上聚集起好多的动物，有些是Bucky给他雕刻过的，有的不是，Steve又伤心起来，他擦着眼睛，询问冰雪王国怎么走。

没有人知道，那个地方太远太远了，大家都没有听说过。

也许大地女皇知道，小动物们说，可是大地女皇很忙，她在全世界都有孩子，她忙得都快照顾不过来了。

Steve点点头，他知道，女皇也和他说过，因为他在冰雪王国，所以女皇才注意到那儿有一个特别的孩子，可是现在他不在那里了，大地女皇还怎么能注意到他呢。

我会找到的，自己找，谢谢你们。

Steve擦干眼泪，带着自己的盾牌上路了。

可是你这么弱小！草地喊道，你看起来风一吹就能飞走！

嗯，因为我是雪绒做的，Steve回答，但没有停下脚步。

我们可以送你一件草做的衣服，小草们说，别看小草很柔软，但只要编制起来就会很坚韧，但是你要停一停，叫来织布鸟，一个下午就能编织好！

可是Steve一分钟也不想停下，他谢谢了小草的好意，坚持上路了。

吃草的小马打了个响鼻，让Steve坐在自己背上，也许会快一些，小马说着撒开蹄子跑起来。

他一定很爱他的朋友，小草们对动物们说。

走了很久很久，Steve还遇到过长长的毒蛇和打洞的鼹鼠，没人知道冰雪王国在哪。

走了很久很久，走出了草原，小马回自己母亲身边去了，Steve和它道谢。

他继续前行。

一天清晨他来到了一大片森林，他想起Bucky给他做的冰森林，已经被毁掉了，他的眼泪大颗大颗冒出来，滴在地上，在森林里发出清脆回音。

是谁的露珠掉地上了？

树木们互相询问，谁身上有这么大一颗的露水呀？

原来，森林里的树木们每天早上起来做的第一件事，除了和小鸟们问好，就是互相攀比谁身上的露珠最大最美。

大家都摇摇头，没有谁有这么大的露珠，一只刚成年的知更鸟跳着，指着Steve说，是他，是他，露珠是从他的眼睛里掉出来的。

哦……树们在风中摇曳，尾音拖得老长老长，那不是露珠，那是眼泪……

梧桐用自己巴掌一样的树叶抚摸Steve的头，你为什么哭呀孩子，像你这么可爱的孩子，应该快活地笑。

我丢失了最好的朋友，Steve哭着说。

古老的树们叹息，他们活得时间太长了，丢失的朋友千千万万，每一年在身上生下来的鸟蛋变成每天在自己身上唱歌的小鸟，最后在自己脚下死去，没有谁比树们得到的朋友还多，也没有谁像他们一样失去过这么多朋友。

树们给他指引穿过森林的小道，淌过溪流，Steve一路上跟他们述说Bucky的故事，动物们跟随他倾听，把这个故事传播开去吧，树木们对自己的小朋友们说，你们飞得高飞得远，去问问冰雪王国在哪。

小鸟们叽叽喳喳地答应着飞走了。

勇敢的孩子，老树摇摆自己的枝桠，你看起来这么柔弱，却要去连我们都不知道的地方，要不，我们给你做一辆小车吧，用最坚固的木材做成，一定能让你走得更快更远，只要你在这儿住上三天就行，动物们都会帮忙的。

Steve道谢，但是他不想停下脚步，他要赶快去找Bucky。

雄鹿从林子里跑出来弯下前腿，让他爬到自己背上，飞奔而去。

他一定爱惨了他的朋友，目送Steve的背影，树木们忧伤地说。

跑了好久好久，Steve遇到了织着大网的蜘蛛和白天睡觉的猫头鹰，但没人知道冰雪王国在哪。

跑了好久好久，他们终于穿过了森林，雄鹿还要回去照顾自己的鹿群，Steve道了谢继续朝前走。

他面前是一条大河，奔腾的河水汹涌澎湃，白色的泡沫在悬崖峭壁上撞得粉身碎骨。

但是连冰河都不怕的Steve毫不犹豫地一头扎进水里。

河水被这个勇敢的孩子吓坏了，它们托起盾牌，像小船一样乘着Steve漂在水上，你是谁呀，河水问，你怎么不要命呀。

我叫Steve我要去找我的朋友，你们知道冰雪王国在哪吗？

河水荡起一个波浪，不知道，我们从雪山上下来，路过了好多地方，怎么说也算是博学了，但没有一个地方叫冰雪王国，你没有搞错吗？

Steve坚持自己没搞错，河水就有点生气，他们是陆地上公认的最见多识广的了，他们哪儿没去过？就算没去过，汇集到他们身上来的溪水和雨水也会告诉他们很多很多事，没有谁敢说自己比他们更有见识。

你是个傲慢的孩子！河水说，就打翻了Steve的盾牌，不理会他，自己奔腾前进了。

Steve抱着盾牌在水里飘飘荡荡，还好他是雪绒，只要一点点波浪他就会漂浮起来，虽然水波打得他晕晕乎乎的，但Steve心心念念着要找到Bucky，不会轻易放弃。

被水冲着走了好远好远，水流慢慢地平缓起来了，Steve努力朝岸边游去，这时候缓慢流淌的河水对他说，或许是有个叫冰雪王国的地方吧，但是我们没听说过，也许有人听说过，你知道大海吗？

Steve爬到岸上，摇摇头，河水已经荡不起浪花，只能用波纹说，顺着我走吧，就会见到大海，还有很多河流会去他那里，也许他知道冰雪王国在哪。

Steve道谢，他看到河边的小石头有好多好多，可没有一颗像做成Bucky的蓝宝石那么美丽。

他一定要找回Bucky。

背好盾牌，Steve朝着大海进发了。

河水就在他身旁，看着他小小的步伐笑了，说道，嘿小孩，你要是造一艘船会快多了，你这么走要走到什么时候去？不如等去探亲的河狸回来就给你造，它们造一座河堤都只要一会功夫呢。

Steve想了想，虽然他也想快一点，但是河狸得什么时候回来呢谁也不知道，他只好谢绝了。

他走啊走啊，走了好久好久，河水有时候高有时候低，有时候浑浊有时候清澈，但河狸一直没有回来，缓慢流淌的河水叹息，也许它们搬家了。

终于有一天Steve走到了大海边，大海和天空贴在一起一丝缝隙也没有，他想，就像以前自己和Bucky一样，河水跟他说再见，流进了海里不见了。

Steve对着大海喊道，请问——你知道——冰雪王国——在哪吗——

大海多大啊，轰隆隆的波浪排山倒海冲来，拍打在礁岩上发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，让Steve想起了冰雪女王飞驰的雪橇。

沙滩上的螃蟹从他脚边走过，说着，你这样喊他是听不见的，大海太大了，你得走到他心脏的地方去才行，那地方在很深的海底。

可是Steve不会游泳，他之前被河水冲刷的时候差点就晕头转向自己是谁都忘了。

可是他没有办法，他必须问清楚冰雪王国在哪，于是Steve背好自己的盾牌，找到一块大石头抱起来，还没走两步他就气喘吁吁了，有时候他真的很憎恨自己虚弱的身体，就是因为这身体，他走路也不能走太快，如果他能像Bucky那样强壮，也许他早就找到了大海，早就问清楚了方向。

Steve只能咬牙坚持，他在海边找到比绳子还要结实的海草，把大石头绑在自己身上，慢慢地一步一步地朝着海里拖去。

渐渐地他被海水淹没了一半，Steve发现海水是苦的，像眼泪一样咸，也许海水就是所有思念朋友的人的泪水汇集而成的，Steve想。

大海深处，似乎什么都有，似乎什么都没有，Steve被栓在绳子上，艰难地往更深的地方拖动石头，海的心脏在哪呢，还要多久才可以到呢。

海底也不能问路，Steve有些着急。

走着走着，有好奇的九爪鱼看到了他，上来缠住了他的腿，哎呀这不是人类的小孩吃不动，悻悻然爬走了。

Steve继续一步一步地朝深处走，有好奇的鱼看见他，就告诉了好奇的海豚，海豚喜欢人类，他们听说有人类小孩被海草栓在了海底，就急匆匆地赶过来了，他们对着海草又啃又咬，Steve怎么做手势都没用，他们还以为这个小男孩是在求救呢，终于咬断了，他们就驮着Steve朝着海面冲去。

到了海面，他们才看清楚这是一个雪绒和阳光做的小孩，头发在太阳底下金灿灿的，非常可爱。

哎哟，这是谁家的小孩，你怎么到海底去了呢，海豚们在海面上跳来跳去，好奇地问。

我叫Steve，我在找冰雪王国，那儿有我最好的朋友Bucky。

他刚说完，就有海鸥看到了他们，飞下来喊着，这就是那个森林里的小孩！他的头发像金子一样发光，他的眼睛像大海一样蔚蓝，他就是小鸟们说的那个Steve！

海豚们都明白了，他们早就听到了这个故事，但没有听说过冰雪王国，他们互相看看，突然了解了，你是想要去问海王吗？海王什么都知道。

Steve高兴了，你们知道他在哪吗？

海王像大地女皇一样忙碌，他满世界跑，满世界都有他的孩子，不过，眼下他在他的海王宫殿里，我们带你去吧。

说完，他们就要Steve抱紧了自己，一起组成一个庞大的海豚舰队包围着Steve，朝着海心游去。

大海比Steve想象的要深多了，如果他拖着石头走，不知道要走到什么时候才能到达，海豚们游得很快，都花了很久很久，就好像Steve在冰雪王国里攀爬最高的冰山那样久。

到了！

到了！

海豚们突然散开来，Steve眼前出现了一座巨大的宫殿，洁白得就像雪，但像月亮一样发光。

海豚们的嘴轻轻地顶着Steve，把他推进海王的宫殿里，去吧，去吧，去问问，不要怕。

Steve不怕，他背着自己的盾牌，坚定地走进了圣洁的宫殿，这儿有点像冰雪城堡，一样高大坚固白皙，但冰雪城堡里没有鱼游动，也没有在地板上爬过的尖尖螺旋的小房子。

海王长相和蔼，有一条巨大的白色鱼尾，很像海豚的尾巴，但是要大很多倍，他戴着一副眼镜，正在看一卷长长的纸。

Steve和他打招呼他都没有听见。

你好！

海王低头一看，一个这么小的小东西居然在和他说话呢。

你好呀，小东西，你是来干什么的？海王浑厚的声音让海水震动，这时候一直跟着看情况的海豚们都冲了出来，七嘴八舌和海王说了那个从遥远的森林传来的故事。

我的天啊，你是从冰雪王国来的？你是冰雪女王的孩子？海王扶着眼镜瞪他，你肯定吃了不少苦，瞧瞧你多瘦弱啊。

Steve说，他从一出生就是这么瘦弱。

海王更加吃惊了。他皱着眉头不知道在想什么，慢慢说，我第一次看到冰雪女王造出的活物，而且这个小东西还得到了大地女皇的盾牌，现在他又来到了我的宫殿，祈求我的帮助，一个雪绒做成的脆弱的小东西，居然这么坚强，太令我吃惊了。

Steve不太明白海王在说什么，他只想知道冰雪王国怎么去，怎么才能找回Bucky。

海王摇摇头，就算我告诉你冰雪王国在哪，你去了也见不到你的Bucky，你很快就会被女王发现，然后很快又会被驱逐出去，更可怕的是，这次女王可能会摧毁你，你将化为一团雪绒，还怎么和Bucky做朋友呢？

Steve惊呆了，他从来没有想过这个问题，他以为冰雪女王创造了自己，是不会消灭自己的。

那可不一定，海王叹息，这个世界上不称职的父母太多了，他们无形之中摧残了自己的儿女却毫不自知，他们自私而残酷，对待自己的孩子就像冰雪女王对待你一样，你是她的所有物，而不是一个值得疼爱关怀的独立的孩子。

Steve明白了，他想起自己因为受伤去寻求女王帮助的时候，女王逐渐开始不耐烦的神情，和最后干脆把他丢出了王宫不闻不问的往事，但紧跟着他想起了大地女皇，想起了千辛万苦凿穿的冰冻，想起了黑土地上长出来的Bucky。

并不都是坏事，Steve说，虽然冰雪女王对他不好，但也并不都是坏事。

海王再一次震惊了，他深海一样的眼睛锁住Steve，就好像在看一个充满奇珍异宝的海底都没有的珍宝。

Steve，你真是个特别的孩子。

海王笑着说，放下了手中的书籍纸笔，他沉吟片刻，绕着Steve游动。

孩子，我问你，你想不想回到冰雪王国，并且能够抵挡住冰雪女王的攻击，直到找到你的朋友Bucky？

想。

如果要为此付出代价，你有没有决心做出交换？

有。

你能抗住为此受到的所有打击和痛苦吗？

能。

海王微微一笑，对他招招手，那就来吧，孩子，看看我能为你做什么。

宫殿下面还有房间，一个旋转的楼梯通往了更深的海底，这儿幽蓝深邃，连鱼都不能下来，海王拉着Steve的手，带着他朝最深处潜去。

这是海的心脏，这儿创造了海里所有的，有灵魂的生物，Steve。

海王指指他的胸口，你虽然这样特别，但你这儿是空的，你没有灵魂，因为你是冰雪女王做的，她没有给你的生命倾注她的灵魂。

那Bucky有吗？

Steve第一个想到的就是，Bucky也是做出来的，那万一他也没有怎么办！

海王呵呵呵地笑起来，大地女皇从来不做没有灵魂的孩子，你看，他不是给你带去了那么多欢乐吗？

Steve松了一口气，那我怎么知道自己有没有灵魂？要怎样才能有灵魂？

海王指了指海的心脏，像一个吸光的黑洞，什么也看不见。

一切都这片黑暗中诞生的，Steve，你敢不敢进去？也许你会被吞没，也许你会被摧毁，也许你会感到无与伦比的痛楚，但也许你会获得灵魂，当你有了，你就会知道有灵魂和没有灵魂是怎样的区别了，你敢吗？

有了灵魂，就能够找回Bucky吗？

海王点点头，有了灵魂，你就不再属于冰雪女王，你就可以对抗她，你就有可能夺回你的朋友。

Steve想到了北风消散的时候对他说过的话，对不起我不能抗拒女王的指示，因为北风一定也没有灵魂，自己也没有，所以女王说让他走，他就不得不走，丢下了Bucky一个人在那冰天雪地里。

Steve咬咬牙，坚定地回答，好。

他解下盾牌，海王替他拿着，Steve毅然跳进了那片令人恐惧的未知黑暗。

他好像融了进去一样，消失了，黑色的洞在扭曲在挤压，Steve在尖叫，他的痛苦像一种海底的怪兽那样咆哮，声音传到了很远很远的海域，所有的动物都害怕得躲进了自己的巢穴，鲨鱼也静止在了海底不敢动，这到底是什么样可怕的生物啊。

海王担忧地注视着，海的心脏是海王的力量，但他也不知道这股魔力会让Steve变成什么样子，也许他会重生，也许他会变成一个怪物。

惨叫声还在继续，声波甚至穿透了海面，震吓住了海上盘旋的鸟儿，他们差点摔到海里，挣扎着飞得更高远。

终于，Steve安静了，海心的黑暗终于平静下来不再波动，海王急切地绕着旋转，Steve呢，Steve还没有出来。

突然，一点点浅色从黑暗中伸出来，那是金丝一样的头发，接着是他天使一样的脸庞，一个英俊的少年从黑暗中走出来，修长的双腿健康结实，厚实的肩膀强健有力，他睁开双眼，瞳色似乎表示他诞生于大海。

是Steve。

哦是Steve！

他看了看海王，然后低头看着自己胸口，他伸手按在胸膛上，那儿有一颗心脏在扑通扑通地跳动。

就像Bucky。

他也有心脏了，他也有灵魂了！

Steve发现这时候心脏跳得更厉害了，他是那么激动！

他看着自己的手，自己的身体，再也不是软趴趴的雪绒了，不再柔弱无力，他握紧拳头，感到了力量，而接着，他感到了温暖从胸口蔓延到手上，就好像有无穷无尽的能量。

他想起自己以前靠在Bucky身上，就像在晒太阳，那是因为他的朋友温暖。

原来这就是灵魂。

谢谢你，海王。

海王笑盈盈地看着他，说，不用谢，Steve，你靠的是你自己的力量。现在，去找你的朋友Bucky吧，找到以后记得带来给我看看。

冰雪王国就在海的另一边，很远很远，海豚只能护送你到边缘，他们无法过去，因为那儿太冷了谁也不能存活。但是Steve，你要小心，你现在和以前不一样了，你会感到寒冷，你会觉得僵硬，但我想你会找到办法对抗严寒的，对吗？

Steve坚定地点点头，再一次上路了。

他坐着海王送他的小船，划着浆，海豚们在水下游动帮助小船更快地滑动，日以继夜，只偶尔停下来吃点东西，Steve现在也会想要吃点东西，但他和人类不一样，他只在很累的时候才需要吃和睡，他变得强健，他越来越想要找到Bucky，因为他现在能够感受到冷和热，能够知道疲惫和疼痛，他才真正明白了如果只有Bucky一个人在冰雪王国，他该多么寒冷多么绝望，他温热的身体根本无法抵挡冰雪的侵袭，谁还能和他靠在一起取暖呢？

可是那个时候的Bucky，从来也没有嫌弃过Steve的身体太冷。

Bucky还用冰刃去给他做了一整座冰森林。

Bucky是怕冷的，但他却为了Steve做了那么多事。

Steve想Bucky快要想疯了，他后来干脆连吃东西的时间都不要了，一刻不停地朝着冰雪王国前进。

空气越来越冷，呼出来的气像雾一样下沉，水也开始有冰渣，海豚们浮上水面，遗憾地和Steve告别，再继续走下去他们都要冻僵了。

Steve感谢他们，独自一个人架着小船继续前进。

是的，这就是冰雪王国，死亡般寂静的国度，没有生物，没有植物，只有呼啸的北风和坚硬的寒冰。

Steve的船卡住了，他只能放弃，小心翼翼地踩到冰块上，瞬间，刺骨的寒冷就穿透了海王给他的衣服，Steve冻得瑟瑟发抖，几乎难以迈前一步。

他想到了Bucky，想到了他最好的朋友是怎样一个人在这冰冷的地方独自存活。

Steve深吸了一口气，大步朝前走去。

他熟悉这里的每一块冰，每一个山洞，他以最快的路线朝着冰雪宫殿而去，他已经可以看见王宫那尖尖的冰顶，Bucky，Bucky，我来找你了，我们一起离开这个地方。

冰雪女王已经知道有人踏上了她的领土，北风带着冰渣呼啸而来，Steve举起盾牌抵挡，他呼喊北风认出自己，可是北风不理会，只攻击他。

环绕宫殿的冰河带着利刃飞溅他，这和以前用一点冰水溅湿Steve的衣摆完全不一样，而是凶残的冰刀朝他飞来。

他们仿佛都不认识自己了，不管怎么说自己是Steve都没用，没人认识他。

Bucky呢，Bucky呢？

Steve的盾牌抵挡着攻击，他艰难地前进，这时候，一个黑影闪过，北风和冰河都停了下来，一个人影踢了Steve一脚，他只能就地一滚躲过去。

等他站起来，那个黑影又劈头盖脸打过来，拳头砸在Steve的盾牌上发出嗡嗡的回响，就好像盾牌在悲鸣。

Steve一边和他打，一边想要仔细看清楚这个裹得严严实实的面罩人，他离开了很久，什么时候又多出了一个人来？除了Bucky？

还是说，这就是Bucky？

Steve奋力一搏，他紧紧抓住了黑衣人的手臂，看清了对方的眼睛，那双蓝眼睛Steve永远也不会忘记，淡淡的温柔的蓝色，但现在上面好像覆盖了一层冰晶。

Bucky！

他喊道，可是紧跟着他感到了自己一只手上传来的彻骨寒冷，Bucky从来都是温热的，这是怎么回事？这只手上覆盖着厚厚的冰霜。

黑衣人踢了他一脚，Steve松手的时候拼命掀了一把对方的脸。

面罩被打掉了，黑衣人的头发和脸孔都露了出来。

Bucky。

这是Bucky没有错。

Steve又惊又喜，他上前两步喊出了这个魂萦梦绕的名字。

但那又不是Bucky，他的Bucky脸上从来不会这么冷漠，眼神也从来不会这么阴郁。

谁是什么鬼Bucky。

这个冰冷的人说。

Steve一瞬间就好像被冰刃穿透了心脏，他从来没有这样感到过冷，眼泪想要流却流不出来，胸口一阵一阵地发疼，他的心脏在痛，他比以前任何时候还要能感受到痛苦的存在。

冰雪王宫的大门无声地打开，一个窈窕的身影走出来，冰雪女王冷笑着，看看是谁回来了，Steve我的小可爱。

你把Bucky怎么了？

Steve问她，他的母亲，冰雪女王无所谓地笑笑，想把他变成什么样子都行，女皇也救不了他。

我要带他离开这。

Steve生气地说，这里根本就不是人呆的地方。

冰雪女王也发怒了，当初是我把你造出来，你却弄出这个东西，看看你现在变成什么样子，你觉得这样好吗，你现在是不是觉得很冷啊？这就是你不听话的后果！

可是我觉得这样更好！我会冷，也会热，我会害怕，也会更有勇气！

我不会一辈子都做你柔软脆弱的小Steve，而Bucky也不是你的！他也不属于大地女皇！他属于他自己！

闭嘴！

女王怒气冲天，你们都是我的！这儿的一切都是我的！我创造了你！你就应该听我的！Winter！把他抓起来！

Bucky行动了，他朝着Steve冲过来。

不你不叫Winter！你叫Bucky！

可是Bucky不理他，只顾着攻击Steve，他是那么冷漠，他弯弯的嘴唇再也没有笑容，蓝蓝的眼睛也像万年陈冰一样，Steve还发现，他的左手力道大很多沉重很多，也正是之前让他觉得寒冷彻骨的那只手。

Steve之前以为他手上只是覆盖了一层冰霜，可是当Steve再次抓住这只手，他发现，这根本就是寒冰做成的，像冰块一样坚硬冰冷。

这到底是怎么回事！

Steve被打也会很痛，可是他觉得心里的痛更无法忍受，他带着哭声喊叫Bucky的名字，难道这已经不是Bucky了吗！难道Bucky已经被冰雪女王变成了冰？！

女王呵呵冷笑，别挣扎了Steve，你也看到了，他已经不记得你了。

不会的，Steve承受着Bucky的殴打，他丢掉了盾牌，不再抵挡。

比冰还冷的拳头砸在他身上。

不会的，我一无所有的时候就只有你，Bucky，你会想起来的。

比岩石还硬的拳头砸在他胸口。

不会的，Bucky一定记得我，你被造出来的时候我就在旁边，你见到的第一个人就是我，你是我最好的朋友，你的心脏是我找到的蓝宝石，你的眼睛也是那块宝石的颜色，你来自坚强的大地，是我的眼泪溶进去的黑土地，你像雪绒一样的温柔，因为那雪绒就是我身上的一部分，你就是我的一部分啊Bucky！

Bucky挥动的拳头一下一下砸在Steve的脸上，他璀璨如金子一样的头发上沾满了冰渣，他倒在地上，他的血染红了冰川。

可是他就是要用蓝天一样的眼眸看着Bucky，叫他的名字。

Bucky，Bucky，我是Steve……你最好的朋友，我不和你打架，你是我最重要的人，我们不和最爱的人打架，我很想你，我们约好了要一直保护对方，无论去哪都要在一起……我会和你一起……

……直到尽头。Bucky说。

可是，Steve不会流血。

Bucky喃喃说。

Steve是雪绒做的，Steve不会流血。

眼泪从Bucky的眼眶中溢出来，他蓝宝石一样的眼睛变得像一汪大海。

Steve感到有泪水滴在他脸上，他笑了。

Bucky把他从地上扯起来，他们看着对方，任泪水模糊了视线。

冰雪女王惊怒不已，她呼唤北风，要卷起Bucky和Steve，不许！不许你们再离开我！不许你们离开这里！

Steve抱紧Bucky，他们挣扎着互相依撑站立在冰原上，风雪也无法撼动他们，Steve怒吼，你不能再控制我们了！我们本来不会离开的！是你！是你把我逼走！是你把Bucky变成了这个样子！

是你自己造成的！！

冰雪女王愣住了。

Bucky紧紧抱着Steve，忧郁的眼光看向女王，女王也看着他，就好像在询问，你是不会走的对不对？

可是Bucky低下了头，把脸埋进Steve的肩窝里深吸一口气，他去哪我就去哪。

冰川之上，寂静无声，这儿什么也没有，什么也不会有，冰雪女王回到了自己的宫殿里，她很寂寞，没有人爱她，她也没法爱上任何人，但这也不能怪她，她天生就是如此，是冰冷的王。

Steve带着Bucky离开了冰雪王国，女王本来想要冻住他们，但没有冰块能够捂住Steve和Bucky拥抱在一起的两颗温暖的心，他们有灵魂，灵魂是自由的，即使是冰雪女王也困不住他们。

他们坐上Steve来的时候乘坐的小船离开，回程中Steve知道了Bucky的左手就是当初女王用冰刃分开他们牵着的手时划伤的，手臂无法复原，女王给他做成了冰的。

Bucky渐渐地想起了Steve离开时的日子，他很冷，女王把他关起来，告诉他Steve不会回来了，他一直不信，后来女王就往他眼睛里塞了什么东西，现在一想，大概是冰块吧。

一定是流泪的时候融化流出来了，Steve说。

Bucky笑一笑，没有以前自然，但Steve不介意，他们都长大了一点点，Bucky说Steve已经长大得他都认不出来了。

但Bucky并没有挪开，他们还是像之前那样尽其可能地贴在一起，现在，他们一样温暖了，而Steve敢肯定，Bucky的左手在见到海王后，一定会有解决办法的。

海上的夕阳温柔圆润美好，他们有了灵魂，他们靠在一起，不远的前方有海豚从水中跃起。

一切都会好的。

FIN


End file.
